


French for Celebration

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps babysitting is the best way to celebrate, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://paperflowered.livejournal.com/profile)[**paperflowered**](http://paperflowered.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/femmefest/profile)[**femmefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/femmefest/). Thank you so much to [](http://nuclearsugars.livejournal.com/profile)[**nuclearsugars**](http://nuclearsugars.livejournal.com/) and [](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/profile)[**melusinahp**](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/) for the beta! And to the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femmefest/profile)[**femmefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/femmefest/) mods for fixing up my French!

~

Ginny let her bag drop onto the small single bed and took a look around the cramped room.

Honestly, the things she did for family.

She had three weeks off before pre-season training started and her time would once again belong exclusively to the Harpies. She _should_ be spending her time off at her flat, stuffing her face with chocolate frogs and forgoing any exercise not of the coital variety. Instead, she'd be stuck at Shell Cottage, playing glorified babysitter.

Ginny left her stuff unpacked for the moment and wandered into the kitchen where Fleur was attempting to reason with Victoire over her greens. The girl's pout disappeared as soon as she spotted Ginny. "Auntie Ginny! Can we play Quidditch now?"

Ginny smiled, taking a seat at the table. If there was one thing she didn't regret about her impending stay at Shell Cottage, it was getting to spend more time with her five-year-old niece. "Not tonight, Vic. It's too dark out. And more importantly," Ginny said, reaching over and plucking a green bean off of Victoire's plate and popping it into her mouth. "Only vegetable-eaters get to play Quidditch. It's the rules."

Victoire's brow crinkled as she considered this new piece of information. She studied the plate in front of her for another moment and then straightened in her chair. Ginny stole a glance at Fleur, who seemed to be holding her breath.

Victoire primly picked up her fork and speared a single green bean onto the tines, bringing it to her mouth and chewing thoroughly before smiling up at Ginny.

Fleur slumped in her chair with relief. "You have a gift, Ginny."

Ginny grinned. "No gift, just Cool Auntie status."

Fleur laughed. "Whatever it is, I'm grateful. She hasn't eaten a single piece of green food this week."

Ginny nodded sympathetically. Not for the first time, she silently thanked Merlin she didn't have any kids of her own. "So, when's Bill due back from Egypt?"

Fleur sat up, her expression suddenly haughty. It really was frightening how much she and Victoire looked alike at times. "He should be arriving tomorrow, so long as that awful supervisor of his doesn't delay their return again. Honestly, aren't there enough curses in London? I hate him being away like this with Victoire so young."

Ginny merely nodded again, unwilling to add fuel to the fire. She'd heard this argument on numerous occasions, from both Fleur and her mother, who'd dutifully taken up the cause on her daughter-in-law's behalf after Bill returned to work in Egypt following the war.

Ginny decided a change of topic was in order. "And what about-"

She was cut off when the front door to the cottage opened and in walked Gabrielle Delacour, her blonde hair – nearly as long as her sister's – slightly windswept around her shoulders, her cheeks pink from the cold air from the sea.

Ginny's stomach flipped. It had been five years since she'd last seen Gabrielle – not since Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow. Gabrielle had been twelve at the time, and more than a little irritating. Now, she was freshly graduated from Beaubaxtons and, apparently, absolutely fucking gorgeous.

"_Ma bichette_!" Fleur cried, jumping up from the table and enveloping Gabrielle in a flurry of kisses. Gabrielle exclaimed something in French and flung her arms around her sister.

She broke the embrace a minute later when Victoire began protesting for attention and swept her niece into her arms, delivering another onslaught of kisses.

Ginny watched as the two sisters cooed over Victoire and conversed in rapid-fire French. Truthfully, she was glad for the chance to pull herself together; she was still feeling a little stunned by Gabrielle's appearance.

Though, really, Ginny wasn't sure what she had been expecting. She knew she wouldn't be looking after the same bratty twelve-year-old she'd met five years ago. And Gabrielle had always been beautiful, even then.

Still, Ginny couldn't help feeling slightly blindsided. Her mind drifted to the twin single beds in the room she was meant to be occupying for the next three weeks. She wondered if it was too late to suggest the couch.

Gabrielle handed Victoire off to Fleur and finally turned to Ginny. "Ginny, it is so lovely to see you again. It has been too long!"

The combination of Gabrielle's warm smile and open expression made Ginny's stomach clench. She forced herself to return the smile. "Gabrielle, it's great to see you too. You're right, it has been too long."

Gabrielle took a step closer and Ginny realized with something akin to panic that she wasn't going to escape the requisite kiss hello. Before she could fully prepare herself, she felt a pair of lips warm against her cheek, stray blonde hairs tickling the side of her face.

Ginny placed a quick peck on Gabrielle's cheek in return, trying not to notice the way she smelled, or the feel of Gabrielle's breasts pressed against her own. Fuck, she _really_ needed to get laid.

Gabrielle pulled back from the kiss but stayed close. "I am so looking forward to our spending some time together, Ginny. I adore my niece, but looking after a five-year-old is no way to celebrate graduation, I think."

Ginny plastered on another fake smile. "No, I wouldn't think so." Her mind raced. Gabrielle wanted to _celebrate_? What exactly did that mean?

The thought of being dragged to straight clubs all over London to watch Gabrielle fight off admiring men made her cringe slightly. Surely, Fleur had told her sister that Ginny was gay?

"I know my sister will want Bill all to herself once he returns, but I'm sure we can manage to keep ourselves entertained, _oui_?"

Ginny nodded, still wearing that idiotic smile. This was too fucking much.

Gabrielle turned away when Victoire started shouting something in French and Ginny took a small step back, trying to put some space between them.

"_Ma bichette_," Fleur said, pacifying Victoire with a glass of juice, "I have made up the beds in the guest room. You and Ginny will be sharing, _d'accord_?"

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder at Ginny and smiled another one of those resolve-melting smiles. "_Parfait_."

~

Ginny grabbed her pajamas from her overnight bag, planning on slipping out of the room to go change in the loo. But as soon as the door shut behind her, Gabrielle started shedding articles of clothing, effectively blocking the door and trapping Ginny inside.

Ginny felt like she'd been hit with a Stunner Spell, watching as Gabrielle pulled her paper-thin jumper up over her head, uncovering a bra of lace and bows that made Ginny's hands itch to reach out and touch her.

Gabrielle tossed her jumper onto the bed and reached for the zip on her skirt and Ginny abruptly turned away. She needed to take care unless she wanted Fleur and Bill, or worse, Gabrielle, to catch her perving.

Ginny quickly shucked her denims and jumper and slipped into her sweats, shivering slightly as her t-shirt brushed against her nipples. She made a mental note to put an extra strong Silencing Charm on the bathroom tomorrow morning.

Thinking it was safe to turn back around, Ginny was pulled up short by the sight of Gabrielle perched on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair. She was decked out in some kind of teddy, cream colored and opaque and just grazing the top of her thighs.

Ginny would have to ask Bill if that's what all French girls wore to sleep.

She stood watching as Gabrielle pulled the brush through her hair, transfixed by the soft scratch of the strands slipping through the bristles. Ginny couldn't help but wonder how all that hair would feel sliding between her fingers, or better yet, wrapped around her fist.

Gabrielle shifted and Ginny's eyes darted to the wisp of fabric she could make out just between Gabrielle's crossed legs. She forced herself to look away and hastily climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and training her eyes on the ceiling.

Merlin, Gabrielle was alluring. The way she carried herself – confident, playful. The kind of femininity Ginny was powerless against. Very unlike the panicked mess Ginny had been reduced to from the moment Gabrielle stepped through the door. Then again, Gabrielle wasn't pouring all of her energy into keeping her raging libido in check, so perhaps it wasn't a fair comparison.

Gabrielle set her brush on the nightstand and climbed into bed, folding back the coverlet so she was covered only by the satiny sheets Fleur favored. Reaching to shut off the lamp she smiled at Ginny, who'd already given up on the ceiling.

"_Bonne nuit_, Ginny."

The lamp clicked off. "Night, Gabrielle."

Ginny stayed staring into the darkness long after Gabrielle had drifted off to sleep. Was this really the same girl she'd met at Bill and Fleur's wedding five years ago?

It was almost unimaginable, given that Gabrielle had spent the entirety of her brief stay at the Burrow following around Fleur and swooning over Harry. Then again, Ginny had been swooning over Harry back then too, so clearly, things change.

Ginny rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She thought better of it when she felt the urge to rub her breasts against the mattress and turned onto her side, blinking into the dark.

Gabrielle was barely visible a few yards away, her blonde hair unnaturally light even through the darkness. Fuck, she was gorgeous.

Maybe the best thing _would_ be to take her to a straight club. Sure, seeing her with some guy would make Ginny a little jealous, but it'd also make Gabrielle officially off limits. Ginny felt she could use the reminder.

Closing her eyes, Ginny tried not to see pale skin swathed in sheer silk, and wished she'd thought better of leaving her vibrator at home.

~

The next day, Ginny thought maybe she'd overestimated the severity of the situation.

Bill Portkeyed home from Egypt around midday, and after about an hour or so locked in the master bedroom with her husband, Fleur was in decidedly better spirits.

Ginny and Gabrielle spent all afternoon playing with Victoire, which helped to diffuse the lingering tension Ginny felt every time she looked at her.

Gabrielle had cheered from the sidelines as Ginny held Victoire on the kids training broom she'd bought her the Christmas before, spouting off nonsense Quidditch commentary as she zoomed Victoire around the garden. Then they'd sat in the grass behind the house and Gabrielle taught her and Victoire how to braid dandelions into a crown, rubbing the petals onto her skin until it turned yellow and laughing at Victoire's amazed expression.

The sky was just turning dark by the time they finally headed back inside. Ginny felt happier and more relaxed than she had in forever. Seeing Victoire's eyes light up as her toy broom took off into the air reminded Ginny of exactly why she loved Quidditch so much in the first place.

"So, Gin," Bill said as he stood to clear the table after dinner a little while later, "you and Gabrielle have plans for tonight? I'm sure she doesn't want to spend her whole trip cooped up with us old married people."

"Bill," Fleur cried, "I am _not_ old!"

"No, of course you're not, darling," Bill replied, abandoning the dishes in the sink and wrapping his arms around a pouting Fleur. "You're beautiful."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Gabrielle, who giggled conspiratorially as Bill kissed his wife in apology.

Truthfully, Ginny envied how besotted Bill and Fleur were with one another, although she never missed an opportunity to take the mickey out of Bill. And despite Ginny's initial misgivings about her sister-in-law, there was no denying how much Fleur loved her brother. After she'd grown up a little, Ginny realized that's not something to be taken lightly.

"Anyway," Ginny said loudly, making Gabrielle giggle again as Bill and Fleur broke apart like two errant teenagers. "Gabrielle and I are going out tonight, actually, so don't wait up."

Ginny immediately regretted her choice of words when Bill raised his brows in response, deliberately looking between her and Gabrielle and making Ginny flush crimson. Grateful Gabrielle was too busy fussing over Victoire to have noticed, Ginny gave Bill her best warning look, satisfied when he raised his hands in surrender and turned back to the sink.

Ginny cursed under her breath. Goddamn, Bill.

"So," Gabrielle said, interrupting her thoughts with another one of her trademark smiles, "where are you taking me tonight?"

Ginny inwardly groaned, praying Bill hadn't picked up on Gabrielle's phrasing. "Just some club in London. Good music, long lines. Luckily, I'm ace with a Confundus."

Fleur tutted. "Confunding Muggles. Really, Ginny, what would your father say?"

Bill laughed. "Forgive me, love, but you and I have benefited from Ginny's skill with Confunding Charms on more than one occasion. That Muggle art exhibit we went to see last winter, for example. You were rather put out over the idea of having to wait outside in the cold, if I remember correctly."

Fleur sniffed. "If that is true, I'm sure I had no idea what was happening."

Bill smirked, though Fleur ignored him, picking up Victoire and making a show of wiping her face clean. Ginny tried to cover up her smile. When she thought about it, she couldn't believe she'd ever disliked Fleur. The woman could be downright amusing.

"Do not worry so much, _ma soeur_," Gabrielle interjected, "I'm sure Ginny will take good care of me."

Ginny looked up to find Gabrielle's eyes on her, and this time, Ginny could have sworn there was something downright wicked in her grin. Ginny forced out a laugh. "Of course."

Gabrielle's smile turned melting again and Ginny _really_ wanted to fucking kiss her. Instead, she excused herself to go take her second shower of the day, just to be safe.

~

The club was dark and smoky. Hot and sweaty bodies pressed up against each other filled the place from wall to wall, the bass of the music shaking the floor slightly.

Ginny wound her way through the crowd in a path headed straight to the bar, Gabrielle trailing close behind her. She'd been in desperate need of a drink ever since Gabrielle had stepped out of their bedroom – twenty minutes _after_ they were supposed to have left already – wearing the tightest, shortest black dress Ginny had ever seen and looking good enough to take an _Avada Kedavra_ for.

To top it all off, Fleur had thwarted Ginny's plans to butch it up a bit to ward off any men and forced her to change her outfit no less than three times before she deemed it acceptable. So now, not only would Ginny have to watch Gabrielle get hit on by every guy in the place, she'd probably have to fight off her own pack of drunken idiots.

They finally reached the bar and Ginny grabbed Gabrielle's hand, shouldering her way through the mob and tugging Gabrielle along with her until they reached the bar top.

The bartender came over straight away, ignoring several men shouting out orders and waving pound notes. He winked at Gabrielle as he took their drinks and Ginny had to bite down hard on her tongue to stop herself from telling him to fuck off right there. Instead, she ordered a double.

Gabrielle turned to Ginny as soon as the bartender left to fix their drinks. "Do you come to this club often, Ginny?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, still distracted by her irritation with the bartender.

"This club, do you come here often?"

"Oh, not really, no. But I thought you'd like it," Ginny said, hoping Gabrielle would leave it at that. If Fleur hadn't already told her that Ginny was gay, Ginny didn't feel like breaking the news here, of all places.

Gabrielle smiled. "And why is that?"

Ginny bit back a groan, searching for an escape route. "Your sister said you favored this kind of music, that's all." There, perfectly plausible.

Gabrielle cocked her head to the side and said nothing for a moment, a slight smile playing on her lips. Ginny held her gaze, seizing the chance to look her fill for once without fear of appearing untoward. "You're very funny, Ginny."

Ginny's brow creased. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabrielle said nothing and before Ginny could prompt her further, the bartender returned with their drinks. He waved away their money with another wink to Gabrielle, who smiled and thanked him in French. Ginny resisted rolling her eyes solely for the sake of free booze. She was going to need a lot of it if she hoped to make it through the night unscathed.

Gabrielle grabbed her drink in one hand and Ginny's hand in the other and started to make her way back towards the center of the club. Ginny took a huge slug of her drink and followed, confident things could only get worse from here.

As they broke free from the crowd hovering around the bar Gabrielle pulled Ginny close, her mouth right up against Ginny's ear, and shouted to be heard over the music. "Dance with me."

~

Ginny stopped as they neared the center of the dance floor, the throng of people who had parted to give them passage closing ranks around them, pressing her and Gabrielle inevitably closer. Ginny pushed back against whoever was misfortunate enough to be dancing behind her, trying to widen the small circle of space between them as Gabrielle began to move.

Realizing she'd won them about as much room as they were going to get, Ginny started to dance. The fast beat of the song was vaguely familiar. She'd heard it a few times, playing in poorly lit clubs in nameless cities as she sat at the bar hoping to find a girl and get off quickly enough to get a full night's sleep before the next day's match.

Ginny felt a hazy sense of regret but she shook it off and focused her attention on Gabrielle dancing a few metres away, who seemed blissfully lost in the music, her eyes closed and her hips swaying.

Ginny watched the fabric of Gabrielle's dress shift as she moved, an inch of skin at the top of her thighs hidden and revealed with each twist of her body.

Ginny's attention was diverted when another dancer stepped into her eye line, fitting himself against Gabrielle and grinding his hips into her backside. Ginny was about to step away and acquiesce to the inevitable when Gabrielle looked at her and rolled her eyes, gesturing to the man behind her. Gabrielle reached across the space between them and grabbed Ginny's hand, their bodies meeting in the middle.

Ginny was so distracted by the feel of Gabrielle pressed up against her that she missed whatever it was Gabrielle called over her shoulder to her would-be suitor. Their cheeks touched a moment later as she leaned in to whisper into Ginny's ear. "Men. I don't think they ever learn."

Gabrielle pulled back slightly, winding her arms around Ginny's neck and smiling that gorgeous fucking smile of hers that was even more potent up close.

The situation was nothing short of surreal. Ginny was sharing a moment, a _straight girl_ moment, with Phlegm's little sister when all she really wanted to do was fuck her through the nearest supportable surface.

Gabrielle took a step closer so that their hips fit together, Ginny's thigh slipping between Gabrielle's legs but not quite touching where she desperately wanted to feel. Ginny tentatively placed her hands on Gabrielle's waist, relaxing when Gabrielle started to move against her. The tips of Gabrielle's fingers danced across the bare skin on Ginny's back and she fought not to shiver under the touch. Merlin, this really was wasted on straight girls.

Ginny's plan to keep her thigh absolutely still was foiled when Gabrielle ground down against her, her dress riding up even further as she moved her hips to the music. Her cunt was hot against Ginny's thigh and Ginny nearly groaned at the feel of it, wanting so badly to press up tighter against her.

She lost the battle not to look and stared down at where Gabrielle's nearly bare thighs straddled her own. Ginny had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from saying anything stupid. Merlin, she was aching for it.

She wouldn't have been surprised if she'd already soaked through her denims. And the way things were going, she'd have to finish herself off in the ladies' for the third time that day.

"Ginny." Ginny tore her eyes away from Gabrielle's crotch and looked up, embarrassed by Gabrielle's mischievous smile. "I need to go to the toilet. Will you come with me?"

Ginny nodded and followed behind Gabrielle as she pushed through the throng of dancers in the direction of the loo.

Ginny certainly wouldn't be forgetting that dance anytime soon, but she was relieved to put some distance between her and Gabrielle. She was seriously starting to doubt her self-control.

They reached the lounge area near the back of the club, a collection of couches and overstuffed chairs on top of which inebriated couples were sloppily making out when Gabrielle stopped short.

"Gabrielle, what's the-"

Gabrielle grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the back exit, a short corridor near the far end of the club a few metres from the lounge. Looking down the hall to her left, Ginny spotted several more couples that seemed to have moved way beyond just kissing.

Gabrielle didn't say anything for a moment and Ginny wondered if maybe one drink had been one too many.

"Listen, if you're feeling poorly we can just Apparate home, I brought my wand so-"

"Am I not pretty, Ginny?" Gabrielle tilted her head to the side, her eyes searching Ginny's face.

Ginny blinked a few times. Was this another straight girl thing? Dirty dancing followed by drunken airings of insecurities?

Ginny stepped closer and placed her hands on Gabrielle's upper arms, trying to ignore the feeling that she was taking advantage of a moment of vulnerability. "Gabrielle, are you barmy? You're absolutely gorgeous."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes for a moment and Ginny thought she saw a hint of a smile before she lifted them again. "Then I don't understand."

Ginny bit back a sigh. Hermione Granger was Ginny's best mate, but she was hardly a model for understanding the average straight girl's state of mind, let alone a French part-Veela. Ginny was way out of her league here.

"It's pretty simple, Gabrielle. You're beautiful. The men in here have been drooling all over themselves since the moment you walked through the door."

Just like that, Gabrielle was grinning again, the small crease between her brows gone.

Ginny released Gabrielle's arms and took a small step back. So the men cheered her up. Perfect.

Gabrielle laughed. "You _are_ funny, Ginny."

Ginny couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. "What the hell does that _mean_, exactly?"

Gabrielle smiled – _definitely_ wicked this time – steering Ginny back against the wall before covering Ginny's mouth with her own, nipping at Ginny's lips with her teeth until Ginny had the presence of mind to respond.

Ginny pulled back a fraction, although it nearly killed her to do it. She was already breathing hard. "So, not straight, then?"

"_Non_," Gabrielle whispered, licking at the corner of Ginny's mouth, "not straight."

Ginny parted her lips for Gabrielle's tongue, pulling her closer until their bodies were fitted together and she could tangle her fingers in the back of Gabrielle's hair, tugging lightly as she took control of the kiss. Her other hand snaked across Gabrielle's hip and down over the curve of her arse, her fingertips slipping under the hem of Gabrielle's dress to tease at the soft skin of her thigh.

Gabrielle moaned into Ginny's mouth, pushing her leg up higher onto Ginny's hip, trying to coax Ginny's fingers to touch more. Ginny smiled against Gabrielle's lips, biting down gently just to see what kinds of sounds she'd make.

Gabrielle ran the backs of her hands up the insides of Ginny's arms, slipping her fingers under the straps of her top and sliding them off her shoulders, pushing the fabric down over her bare breasts. Ginny shivered. Sealing their lips together again, Gabrielle pinched at Ginny's nipples, pulling harder as Ginny gasped into her mouth. "_Fuck_."

"Feels good?" Gabrielle teased, kissing a path down Ginny's neck.

"Merlin, _yes_," Ginny breathed, pressing harder into Gabrielle's hands.

Ginny gripped Gabrielle's waist and pushed off against the wall, spinning them around until Gabrielle's back hit the cold concrete. Her tongue pressed inside Gabrielle's mouth as she ran her hands up the backs of Gabrielle's thighs, pushing up the skirt of her dress.

Ginny trailed her fingers along Gabrielle's waist before finally reaching between her legs. Gabrielle whined low in her throat and Ginny slipped her fingers beneath the flimsy material of Gabrielle's panties, rubbing lightly.

"So wet," Ginny whispered, leaning down to bite Gabrielle's nipple through the fabric of her dress.

"_S'il te plait_," Gabrielle panted, "your fingers."

Ginny bit down harder and pressed two fingers inside Gabrielle, holding her hip as she bucked up off the wall. Straddling Gabrielle's thigh, Ginny ground down hard against her, rubbing her pussy back and forth on Gabrielle's leg as she pumped her fingers inside her.

"Harder."

Ginny slipped another finger alongside the first two, pressing her thumb against Gabrielle's clit until she cried out, and then rubbing tight circles through the slippery wetness.

"_Oh_." Gabrielle's head fell back against the wall, her fingernails sharp where they dug into Ginny's bare shoulders. Ginny kept her eyes on Gabrielle's face as she came, squeezing tight and hot around Ginny's fingers.

Gabrielle opened her eyes a moment later, still panting hard. She fastened her mouth to Ginny's as her fingers worked open the zip on Ginny's jeans, pushing her fingers inside Ginny's knickers the moment she got it open.

"Fuck, right there," Ginny said as Gabrielle pressed hard against her clit, rubbing back and forth as Ginny ground against her hand.

Gabrielle bit down on Ginny's ear, rubbing harder, and then Ginny was coming, burying her head in Gabrielle's neck as her body rocked with the waves of her orgasm.

When Ginny came down they were still clinging to one another, half-naked and hazy in the aftermath, stray fingers brushing against bare skin.

"So," Gabrielle said, her voice still a little breathy, "I think we have found the perfect way to celebrate for the next three weeks, _oui_?"

Ginny laughed, pulling Gabrielle closer for another kiss. "Oui."

~fin


End file.
